An electrical load could comprise one light-emitting diode, abbreviated LED, or more. An LED is often operated such that a current source is arranged in series to the LED.
The document DE 10 2005 028 403 A1 describes a current-source arrangement for the supply of several electrical loads with electrical energy. Here, LEDs are arranged in series to a field-effect transistor and a resistor. A node between the field-effect transistor and the LED or a control terminal of the field-effect transistor is connected via a signal line to a feedback input of a direct-voltage regulator.